The Hope Chronicles: Skyward Skies
by Hope The Victor
Summary: The Squad Goes to the Sky universe to see new locations and solve new problems, but they have to deal with powerful opposition along the way.
1. Into the Skies

The Beacon soon enters the skies of the sky universe as they saw nothing but an endless sky and a sea of clouds below as well as floating land masses all around with nothing holding them up.

"Whoa, so this is what nothing but open skies feels like." Hope said.

"You could literally relax here forever." Zephyr said.

"And for anyone with wings, it could be like an eventual paradise." Lucifer said.

"Some of them do." Sonia said pointing to the sky as they saw people with wings flying above the skies as they carried baskets to nearby land masses.

"From the looks of things, they must be farmers and villagers." Sakura said.

"Wait, that structure.." Erica said seeing their look. "Are those…?"

"Gotta be." Vashyron said.

"They're Skyians! But i thought Volt said Barry wiped em all out." Gemini said.

"No he didn't." Alisa said. "He said Barry attacked his father. A storm took out their travelling city and forced them away."

"Yes. Those are indeed Skyians. Female ones. The women have wings while the men can generate electricity." Lacy said.

"How do you know so much about the Skyian race?" Hope asked.

"When you are a travelling circus and encounter many different species, you gotta know how their bodies and genes work." Lacy said.

"Oh man, if Volt was here, hed be proud knowing his Race is still prospering." Hope said.

"Well his own home is prospering once again." Celti said. "I hear he's been fixing the city and some of the Skyians that fled are starting to return."

"So lets tell these ladies about it." Hope said.

They flew up to the masses where the Women were flying about.

"Er, excuse me? Would one of you please lend us your kind attention for a moment?" Sonia asked.

"Oh. We don't get many land walkers up here in the sky." one of them said. "Are you lost?"

"Uh...no." Sonia said.

"Well, it was about time they learned how to fly." another said.

"Thats the power of modern aircraft technology. Not that it would be really cool to fly on your own." Hope said.

"Thanks. Our wings are our own pride of course." another said. "Pray tell, what brings you here?"

"Just passing through. You see, a inter universal race passed through here, and we thought, hey, maybe wed like to see more of it." Hope said.

"You're talking about more of these strange mechanisms that crashed onto out lands yes?" another said.

"Wait, crashed?" Kazuichi asked.

"Yes. These things crash into our lands all the time, mostly because the people piloting them have no clue of the random changing terrain here." the first one said.

"Oh, so the land masses move?" Hope asked.

"Take a look for yourself." another said as they saw the land masses actually moving on their own. "Since there is nothing anchoring some of the unpopulated land masses, they move around."

"I can see that they don't have a lot of people there. Perfect for fighters to go all out." Akane said.

"Now that you mention it, our peaceful realm has been violated by several ruffians calling themselves Color Fighters. They ask of us if they have seen something called master picks. Ugh. Like we're suppose to know what even means." another said.

"Guys, i think a bunch of fighters targeting us are here looking for Duplica, Jexi, and you, Hope." Mahiru said.

"Yeah, i kinda figured that out. None would go for Drake, considering he's a total dominator. But i think since i'm one of em, i think we can handle em and get em off this place.." Hope said as they ended their group huddle.

"You know, if you want your peace back, we can get rid of these guys for you." Hope said.

"You wish to help us restore the peace by chasing away these Color Fighter Ruffians?" one said.

"Oh yeah, you can totally leave that to us. How many of em are here anyway?" Akane asked.

"Just three of them." another said.

"Only three? Way too easy." Hope said as they went further into the area. "We're gonna be able to take…" he said before the ship stopped. "Why are we stopped?"

"Cause of that." Kazuichi said pointing to a giant bubble that was somehow blocking their path.

"A bubble?" Hope asked as they got out and saw Bianca bouncing on it. "Bianca?!"

"Outta the way, bubble brain!" Kazuichi said.

"Huh? Oh, you guys came to play here too? This place is totally awesome, right?" Bianca said.

"Bianca, the Promotion Trials are a competition, not recess. I dont think playing is on any of the other picks minds…" Hope said before Celti got his attention.

"Dont bother trying to explain things to Bianca. Shes got the attention span of a goldfish. She was picked at random. She probably doesn't even care about being high master, just for an excuse to go with the flow." Celti said.

Suddenly, they heard Bianca's stomach rumble, making her and the bubble jump.

"Oof, Im really hungry… you got anything to eat in there? I'd totally appreciate it." Bianca asked.

Hope looked at the others, thinking it may be a trick, but then realized Biancas personality, possibly being nothing to worry about.

"Pop that bubble and come inside. We were just about to have lunch." Hope smiled.

"Okay." Bianca said jumping off it and onto the ship. "Okay. Bye bye!" she said clapping her hands as the bubble popped.

She and the others were soon seated inside as Bianca was happily eating away at the spread.

"She's packing it away, but where does it go?" Vashyron whispered.

"I know. Its like watching a lion devour a gazelle." Titanica said.

"Ah. Thanks a bunch for lunch! Hey, they like totally rhymed." Bianca said.

"So, youre not really interested in becoming a high master, Bianca?" Hope said eating his sandwich.

"Ugh! That sounds so hard and boring." Bianca groaned.

"I guess its not your thing sitting around a table with others and debating things. And the whole worlds on your shoulders." Fuyuhiko siad.

"It sounds like a lot of work. I don't wanna mess with that stuff. I only came here to play." Bianca said.

"Oh, sorry." Hope said.

"Its totes fine. You were nice enough to treat me." Bianca said.

"You know, you dont really have to be a high master. You ally with us the rest of the way, we;ll make sure you dont get into the high master position. That is if youre okay with helping us. Weve only got 3 worlds on our belt so far."

"Sorry, but I forgot. I already allied with someone." Bianca said.

"Who did you ally with?" Peko asked.

"Ummm...lets see. What was...Oh! Skyler!" Bianca said.

"Nice choice. You two seem like you fit well in the freedom department. SInce you got lost from her, wed be happy to take you back to her."

"Oh, I didn't get lost. She told me to play there." Bianca said.

"Why would she want you to place a giant bubble in our way?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Uh...I think I figured it out!" Damien said looking out the window to see Skyler flying at them.

"What the hell?! Evasive maneuvers!" Hope said as they dodged out of the way of Skylers charge.

"That won't work!" Skyler said lifting an arm up as an updraft flipped the ship upside down.

"Well that didnt work…" Kazuichi said.

"Guess wed better go see what she wants…" Korra said as they readjusted and went outside.

"Lemme guess Skyler, you wanna challenge me and take my master spot if you win." Hope said.

"No duh. If I defeat you, I'll be promoted to master in an instant. I have nine worlds under my belt already so its no loss if I lose. So, its no issue if I end up losing...which won't happen." Skyler said.

"I can probably guess why Skyler picked you to go after…" Hiyoko said.

"Out of all the master picks, every single one of the drawn picks think im the weakest, making me an easy target. They didnt want to bother with Drake, Duplica, Jexi or Volt at all. If one of them got me, it would be easy to claim a master pick." Hope concluded.

"That's not it at all. Illuma rarely makes a pick, meaning you must be some sort of valuable target. So its logical to take you out first before the other four." Skyler said.

"My reputation with Illuma proceeds me." Hope said. "But if i dont win against you, its gonna take a hit. You wanna fight me for my master spot? Youre on!"

"You think I care about your reputation? Hardly. All I know is...moment I beat you...I can take a walk with the other high masters." Skyler said raising her arms as updrafts appeared all over.

"This isnt good! Shes gonna tear the Beacon apart!" Akane said.

"Then wed better take this somewhere else." Hope said seeing a large floating island flat like it was a battlefield. "Perfect. Everyone, follow me!"

"Sorry, but I won't let you Hope!" Skyler said grabbing him and tossing him into an updraft. "You have to have learned the wing technique by now, so this is purely all flying between you and me."

"A one on one? Bring it! Spectral Wings!" Hope said igniting his wings and using the wind. "Okay, now im ready. You want this title so bad? Come and take it!"


	2. Sky Battle! Hope vs Skyler

(Cue- Fairy Tail- Fight for Your Freedom!)

The two of them circled around in the air as they flew. Before floating on opposite sides before they charged at one another.

"Wind Slicer!" Skyler shouted swinging her arm as a cutting wave went at Hope.

"Whoa!" Hope said dodging it. "Spectral Lighting!" he said launching lighting blasts at Skyler.

""Escalation!" Skyler shouted rising higher into the sky before going around Hope. "Twister!" she shouted as a twister surrounded Hope. "Now...Wind Slicer Maxim!" she shouted whipping up more cutting waves down the top of the twister.

"Crap!" Hope thought as he was being cut up. "Smart! The twister was to trap me so I couldn't dodge them."

"Youre just a rookie among 100 experts hope! Most people who heard of you believe that you dont deserve to be called one of Master's Children. We've been at this our whole lives, and you've only been at it for a year or two!" Skyler shouted.

"Yeah, so i may be still green, but i've got some tricks from formerly being a hero, like this! Red Heat Body!" Hope called taking a page from Natsu and surrounding himself in a red aura and Burst through the twister and dispelled it.

"What?! He broke the twister!" Skyler said.

"I've been practicing a few spins on some moves by learning from lots of people on Jexis team! That trick i just did was taken outs Natsu's play book when he used the Flames of Emotion to counter Erigor Wind Magic and Storm Mail!" Hope said.

He then flew up to Skyler before targeting the Escalation beneath her feet. "Cyan Ice Body!" Hope said glowing a light turquoise. "Spectral Absolute fist!"

He punched the air below skyer, which made her heavier and made her descend.

"I took that from Gray and his Ice Magic, because Cold air makes Wind heavier!" Hope said.

"I see. So you lowered the air pressure to get me to your level. Not a bad strategy, but….its your last one." Skyler said as the air around her began to take a shape behind her. "Ultimate Color Fighting Secret Art!"

Behind her appeared a gigantic woman made of air as she held a spear. " Wind Goddesses's Wind Slicing Spear!" Skyler shouted as the woman tossed it at Hope.

"That again? Got just the thing for that." Hope said. "Izuku, All Might.. Im gonna borrow another Smash Move."

Hope grasped his finger and charged up another attack as the spear was getting close. "Hrrraaaah….! Delaware…..SMASH!"

The flick hit the spear dead on as the impacts collided, pushing against each other until the spear compressed and was shattered against the pressure.

"Impossible..!" Skyler said as even the air woman was surprised. "How can you use a move like that? That spear easily cut through Altair."

"True your spear can easily pierce solid steel, but it cant get past the force of one of All Might's Smash attacks. Havent you heard? Hes the strongest hero in the world." Hope said.

Skyler was growling at him. "Bianca! We're leaving!" Skyler shouted as she flew off.

"Okay!" Bianca said as she was blowing a bubble and riding it after her.

(End Song)

"Hey! We werent done yet!" Hope said.

"She knew she was about to lose." Celti said. "The moment you broke the spear, she knew it was all over."

"Hope, you were awesome!" Akane said. "Guess taking pages from the guys on Jexis boat was a good idea."

"Not to mention youre using All Might's Smashes. How are you even doing that, he didnt share anything with you or used One for All." Titanica said.

"Well, its not exact. I just copy what he and Izuku do and add an extra amount of my aura into the hit." Hope said.

"Isnt diverting your Aura into using an attack like Delaware or Texas Smash a bit risky, Celti?" Mahiru asked.

"Yes. You would be left underpowered for at least 2 or 3 minutes. But as long as the other opponent does not know this, its a good finishing move." Celti said.

"Now there should be one more fighter here. But i have no idea who it could be." Hope said before something landed with a thud on the ship. It was Asmodeus.

"Asmodeus…" Peko said.

"Easy girlie. I aint here to fight. Not yet at least." Asmodeus said looking at Lucifer. "Heya Luce, been since Yamigedo swallowed us. What, youre sticking with these humies now?"

"I find them quite amusing to be honest." Lucifer said.

"If youre here, I can only assume Raz wants to challenge me next, since he failed to get Jexi to come to him." Hope said.

"Yes. In fact….we waited till you exhausted yourselves." Asmodeus said smiling evilly.

"I get it, you and Raz let Skyler do all the dirty work so i could be easy pickings." Hope said.

"Which means that Raz is closer than we think. Picking up his Aura, Celti?" Korra asked.

"Yes. He's….above us!" Celti said as they saw something diving down.

"I may have failed to get the sword or fight Jexi...but I will not fail at this." Raz said to himself as he ripped off his bandages to show his demonic arm. "I will defeat this one!" he said going towards Hope as the two of them were freefalling with Raz grabbing onto Hope.

"Ergh… no you DONT!" Hope said shifting their weight to the floating island they saw before and landed with a thud on the ground as Asmodeus and the rest of the Squad followed and landed near their respective following.

"So annoying to have a crowd." Raz said as he punched into the ground, breaking apart the mass leaving only room for Raz and Hope. "Now no one can bother us."

"Guys, I'll be alright! Just take care of Asmodeus!" Hope called to the others.

"Gladly!" Korra said as they faced Asmodeus. "Ready for a friendly beating, Lucifer?"

Lucifer looked at Asmodeus before realizing. "Wait a second!" he said tossing a rock at him only for it to go through. "An Illusion!"

"But… doesnt that mean..?" Zephyr said.

Hope was ready to throw a punch before his arms were restrained by Asmodeus.

"Uh uh! This is a no Hope Fighting Zone." Asmodeus said.

"You cheaters!" Hope said.

"I'm a demon. I'm allowed to cheat." Asmodeus said.

"So you didnt want to have anyone else involved. You knock me out when im all tired out, you get the title no hassle needed. Whats your game in this, why do you want to be high master so bad even if it means taking a hostage and using Asmodeus to restrain me, Raz?" Hope asked.

"Honestly, I don't mind doing this. I do whatever I need to for my little protege." Asmodeus said.

"Besides...I do all this for my own reasons. And they don't need to be mattered by you." Raz said.

"Now sock him so we can head back to Drake already. I got a date in ten." Asmodeus said.

Hope felt his power return to him as he smirked. "Your date's cancelled."

He back headbutted Asmodeus as he jumped off him and Flipped over Raz and behind him.

"So, youre doing this for Drake, huh? Too bad you couldn't call a demon who doesn't run his mouth." Hope said.

"Oh I do more than that." Asmodeus said appearing back behind Hope as he jabbed him in the spine.

"Gah!" Hope coughed up blood.

"You know, the ice guy was a bit of a joke. But...I'm gonna have lots more fun kicking you ass!" Asmodeus said.

"You… youre working for Drake huh, Demon Boy?" Hope asked Raz.

"He is a competent leader. He was smart enough to pick at least the nine of us to ally with him." Raz said. "Me, Wicana, Ferric, Barry, Feral, Chill, Yuki, Maelstrom and Blade. We have all allied with him in order for a chance at High Master since very few fighters dare fight him now."

"Why do all this? You know only four can become High Masters." Hope said. "Four of you will be High Masters, but the rest… not so much."

"We plan to follow him even after this is over. We are the parts of the dragon that will inflict incredible amount of damage to all who oppose. We...ARE DRAGON'S FANG!" Raz said punching Hope in the gut.

"Urgh!" Hope said.

"One more should do it…" Raz said going for another strike.

"ENOUGH!" Lucifer said blasting Asmodeus off of hope with a energy blast and Korra hitting Raz away from hope with a Fire infused kick.

"I dunno what you guys are doing with your Team, but this isnt what someone should do. And we arent done with you guys yet. Lucifer and i, were gonna take you down!" Korra said.

"Alright, ive had just about enough of this." Asmodeus said. "Looks like my dates gonna wait for me Raz. Mind if i stick around to help you teach Luce and the girl a lesson?"

"As….go all out." Raz said.

"Hahahaha! I was waiting for you to say that!" Asmodeus said as a surge of power roared over the area from him.

"You take your 'friend' i'll take Demon Boy. Youre more suited to fight a fellow Demon King than me." Korra said.

"Good." Lucifer said.

"Get ready you two, youre about to see the Avatar and a Demon King team up for the first time ever!" Korra said.


	3. Demonic Finale

(Cue- Fairy Tail- Fierce Fight Against Demons)

The two forces stood at one another.

"So, any words to say before you fight your fellow Demon King, Lucifer? Any score of wins?" Korra asked.

"Just two. Stay alive." Lucifer said as he charged as Asmodeus with the two engaging in a close combat fight.

"Lucifer!" Korra shouted before she looked at Raz who approached.

"You interfered with my finishing blow. How annoying! Therefore...I'll make sure you writhe in pain!" Raz said.

"Feeling a little annoyed? I got your reliever right here!" Korra smirked. She doged Raz's first strike with his Demon Claw as she came down with a Firebending Kick, blasting Raz in the face and sent him back.

"This girl...she has incredible power. So this is the current Avatar is it? How very interesting." Raz said stopping his flight as he sprung back. "I can't risk underestimating this one."

Korra dodged another punch from Raz's demonified arm and got him with a fire fist, sending him upward.

"Cmon, dont you have anything else besides charging at me with your Demon Arm? Or did you use up all your power in your fight with David in Ikebukuro?" Korra taunted.

"Demonic….Shower!" Raz shouted waving his arms as dark arrows materialized as they rained down from the sky.

Korra acted quickly and used Earthbending, erecting a large boulder to use as a shield as the dark arrows rained all over the place while Korra was protected, launching it at Raz with a roundhouse kick with incredible force.

"You will not win with a trick like that." Raz said as he karate chopped the boulder with his demon arm, breaking it in two.

"Huh. Guess you really do have some power left after David beat you. Were you holding back against him because it was jexi you really wanted?" Korra asked.

"David. You mean the human who fought me. He never won. I quit because he was weak." Raz said. "Plus, summoning Asmodeus twice in a single day drained a large amount of my power. But, I only summoned him once today."

"Why the heck are you doing this now?" Korra asked as she and Raz exchanged blows. "When we saw you in Volts little backstory, you were the one who trained him. All color fighters are different. What's your deal?"

"I trained him so he wouldn't drag me down. As for my reasons, I do not wish to share!" Raz said as he grabbed Korra's arm and slammed her into the ground.

With Lucifer and Asmodeus, the two were going at each other in a furious conflict that was moving from mass to mass.

"So, you still haven't told me...why did you give Solomon's Arm to that child?" Lucifer asked.

"Yeah. I did that cause I like the kid!" Asmodeus said kneestiking Lucifer. "I've decided to train him as the next ruler of our universe. Part of our pact!"

"You know the others would never go for such an ideal." Lucifer said blasting at Asmodeus with an energy beam before he deflected it.

"True….but who knows. Things gotta change sometime. Even us demons." Asmodeus said. "I mean, youre sticking with these humies now, right? Why the heck would you even do that?"

"Its hard to say. When i first saw the one you punched in the spine, he bore resemblance to Lord Satan." Lucifer said.

"Ah. So you think the big man and the blue kid are alike. Makes since considering the two of them as universal counterparts." Asmodeus said. "But, I'm just grabbing at ideas." he chuckled.

"But the true reason i followed him is that i not only find him interesting, but he carries forth a new ideal for the universes, including ours." Lucifer said.

"That so?" Asmodeus said before laughing. "Man, you've changed a lot in the last 400 years."

"Even demons must see when they need allies, including us 7 Demon King's." Lucifer said.

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that." Asmodeus said stretching. "You know, I was really hoping to fight that kid, but its almost time for my date so I'm gonna bounce."

"Another date? What number is this, the one thousandth one? You've had 999 dumped ladies." Lucifer said.

"Actually, this is the 3 thousandth girl I've met with. Later." Asmodeus said before vanishing.

Raz was about to attack again before he stopped.

"I can no longer feel his energy. Of course he gave up and left." Raz said sighing. "I suppose I should be going to."

"Hey! Come back! We're not done!" Korra said.

"You idiots might be crazy for going all fighting frenzy but I am not. I leave when I believe I have overstayed my welcome." Raz said walking away. "This is goodbye."

Lucifer landed near Korra.

"What Asmodeus meant when you told him demons need allies, you think you'd leave us someday?" Korra asked. "Honestly, i think you really fit in with us."

"That wasn't what he meant. He believes I am viewing you more as allies. But I find that ridiculous." Lucifer said.

The three of them soon returned to the beacon as Hope was slowly recovering.

"I'm using my healing abilities, but its going a bit slow." Lailah said.

"Its fine. Still, I wasn't expecting Raz to use that fight with Skyler to his advantage." Hope said.

"In these promotion Trials, anything can be used to anyone's advantage." Peko said.

"We solved the Sky Universes problem at least. But we need to go somewhere they won't expect us to go and they cant adapt to." Mikleo said.

"Right, problem is most of the universes are some the Fighters already know about." Hope said.

"Oh! I have a good idea!" Nana said. "The Nature Universe! Its so thick with vegetation and wildlife, we;d practically be impossible to find in there."

"Plus we could hide out in there until all this conflict dies down." Ciel said.

"Yes. And tracking technology doesn't work there meaning no one will know we're even there." Kazuichi said.

"Then i guess its settled. Nature Universe, here we come!" Nana said leaping into the pilot's seat.

"Nana, wait! Just because you had a good idea for once doesn't mean you get to drive!" Kazuichi siad.

"Relax oil breath, i got this." Nana said.

"Oh no! Give me that!" Kazuichi said as the two of them were fighting over the controls before they set the Beacon to take off as it zoomed across the sky.

To be continued….


End file.
